


feels like home

by vonseal



Series: magic users [8]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, this is just pure fluff lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/pseuds/vonseal
Summary: Myungjun whined, holding his dead sunflower close to him. “He never stood a chance against such an evil witch.”





	feels like home

**Author's Note:**

> if you follow my tumblr, you guys saw this first! but i want the rest of you to get the fluff so here we are.

In a few short months, Myungjun's home had easily become Jinwoo's home, as well.

It was due, in part, to how welcoming his boyfriend was. Myungjun was happy to have Jinwoo stay with him, happy to share his bed and his couch and all of the food in his fridge. Jinwoo had expected it, honestly, but it filled his heart with such warmth to wake up and see Myungjun smiling over at him with droopy eyes and a goofy grin.

(“Morning, sweetheart,” Jinwoo would always greet him, voice hoarse and still heavy with sleep.

Myungjun wouldn't respond for a minute or two, content with examining all of the lines and contours of Jinwoo's face, all of the dips and sharp edges. And, finally, when Jinwoo was certain Myungjun had made yet another mental painting, the older boy would let loose a giggle and a snort and push his nose up against Jinwoo's cheek.

“I'm so happy,” he would whispered, and a small kiss would be left on Jinwoo's skin, leaving the affected spot tingling. “I'm so, _so_ happy, I'm so happy-”

And Jinwoo would let Myungjun hug him close, repeating those words as if they had become a chant. Sometimes tears were involved, usually after Myungjun had awoken from a bad dream or had remembered previous, less-cheerful events, but it seemed that the short moment of embrace they set aside every morning really did seem to do them both some good.)

Another reason Myungjun's apartment felt so much like home was also due, in part, to Minhyuk.

Jinwoo sometimes wondered whether or not he and Myungjun could continue to live if not for Minhyuk. He was supportive, of both their relationship _and_ their hidden identities, and he actually put up with a lot.

(Including, Jinwoo learned the hard way, having his room converted into a makeshift garden, built and watered and loved dearly by Myungjun. He did it in one afternoon, too, consuming energy drinks in order to make his powers last long enough to bloom every last flower he had placed into Minhyuk's tiny living space. Obviously, Minhyuk was not impressed, and it caused a bit of commotion.

They compromised, and half of the garden went into Myungjun's room.)

However, a lot of Jinwoo's comfort actually stemmed from all of the plants themselves.

Plants were important to low-level witches. His powers weren't great enough to work all by itself, and so potions would help to aide some of his magic and cause him to become slightly stronger. Potions, of course, weren't useful without the proper plants.

Jinwoo's old roommate – when he had been blissfully unaware of Jinwoo's status – had abhorred everything that Jinwoo grew. He complained constantly about the random flowers, especially when they bordered on dangerous or poisonous. It was a nice change to enter Myungjun's home and literally have to step over plants in order to actually get anywhere.

And Myungjun was happy enough to let Jinwoo use whatever he needed in order to make his own potions. The only thing Jinwoo was _not_ allowed to touch were the sunflowers.

Myungjun had plenty of sunflowers. They were planted in the nicest pots Myungjun could find (he had painted one of the pots, too – a beautiful pink design that made Jinwoo amazed with Myungjun's talent) and Myungjun used only the finest soils and fertilizers in order to make them shine brightly. In fact, for his sunflowers, he withheld on using his magic and instead focused on growing them how they _should_ be grown. It was a long process, Jinwoo learned, but it made it all that much more special to Myungjun, and so Jinwoo respected it.

Which did mean, though, that he usually faced larger repercussions when his own magic backfired and ruined one of the sunflowers.

And it just so happened to be one of those days where he ruined Myungjun's _largest_ sunflower.

He tried fixing it before his boyfriend got off of work. He flipped through his spell book, and then his potion book, but none of the things available to _fix_ a plant were simple enough for a low-level witch to do.

(Unless, of course, he wanted to kill a shrew and crush its heart, which Jinwoo was certainly not willing to do.)

The only thing left he had to offer, then, was an apology.

“Myungjun, I said I was sorry.”

Myungjun whined, holding his dead sunflower close to him. “He never stood a chance against such an evil witch.”

“Myungjun-”

Myungjun kissed one of the wilted petals, then watched as it floated to the soil, unable to resist the temptation to fall apart with the rest of its petal brethren. “It's dying right before my eyes.”

Jinwoo decided not to point out that it was already dead. He simply sat beside his boyfriend, who was splayed out on the floor while hugging his sunflower.

(Minhyuk had come in some ten minutes later and hadn't seemed fazed at all by the situation. He simply poured himself a cup of milk, listened to Myungjun's whining for thirty seconds, then muttered something about “-date with Sanha, be back later-” before scurrying away.)

“What were you even doing to cause this much damage to my child?” Myungjun whispered, as if in some sort of soap opera or angst-driven musical.

“Practicing my spell-casting,” Jinwoo responded, and he gave Myungjun's face a quick pat. “I was trying to make a broom do some sweeping for me, since I spilled more soil on your floor while working on a few of my own herbs.”

“ _Our_ floor.”

“What?” Jinwoo blinked.

“ _Our_ floor,” Myungjun repeated with a loud sigh. “You keep saying that everything here is mine. _My_ bed, _my_ couch, _my_ floor.” He finally looked up at Jinwoo, forgoing his whining for a second to reiterate his point. “But you're my boyfriend and you live here now. This isn't just _my_ place. It's _your_ place, too, so just say _our_ floor.”

Jinwoo met his gaze, his own eyes wide. He had never had anything to share before. His family hadn't loved him while growing up, and his only roommate had tolerated him until the fact of his status actually had to come out in the open. This were only ever _mine and not mine_. They had never been _mine and his_.

And, somehow, Myungjun had made it so. Myungjun had accepted Jinwoo into his life with wide, open arms, content with sharing every single thing he owned.

Jinwoo couldn't hide the grin that was making its way to his face. Myungjun scoffed at that and rolled over, his back now facing Jinwoo. “Stop being so happy when I'm-”

“I love you.”

Myungjun hesitated, then muttered, “Love cannot heal my baby.”

“Myungjun, I _love you_.” Jinwoo didn't care if Myungjun was trying to be crabby. He was filled with intense and utter adoration for his boyfriend, and he leaned down to hug onto him tightly. “I'm so happy I'm here with you! I love you, oh my god, I love you, and I want to love you forever and ever.”

“I-If you didn't love me forever and ever, I'd kick you out.” Myungjun seemed shy suddenly, a little embarrassed to be given so much affection, and he cleared his throat. “Don't think that-that this makes up for my poor flower.”

“Of course it doesn't! Jinwoo planted a solid kiss on Myungjun's cheek, then glanced up at the sunflower, which was continuing to wilt and lose its petals. “How can I make up for it, sweetheart?”

“Hm.” Myungjun glanced around the room, obviously looking for some way to punish Jinwoo for his actions, before his eyes landed on the kitchen. “Make me a sandwich.”

But Jinwoo didn't want to get up. He wanted to continue planting kiss after kiss on Myungjun's face, until Myungjun was whining and trying to pull away. “Jin _woo!_ I'm pissed at you, stop doing this-”

“You can only suffer through my kisses for so long until you give up on your sandwich idea and choose a more _fun_ punishment.”

“I'm not having sex with you because you killed my sunflowers,” Myungjun deadpanned, and he gave a loud sigh. “ _Jinwoo-_ ”

“Stop whining and let me love on you.”

“ _You_ can only suffer through my whining for so long until you get up and make me a sandwich,” Myungjun responded, and he tried to shield his face from Jinwoo's kisses. “ _Stooooop!_ ”

But Jinwoo just laughed and renewed his efforts to plant a kiss on every reachable part of Myungjun that he possibly could. He finally managed to make his way to Myungjun's lips – a simple kiss rendered his boyfriend completely incapable of warding him off any longer.

Jinwoo still made him a sandwich later, a replacement for the energy that Myungjun spent on bringing his favorite sunflower plant back to life. “I know I said I'm going to grow them naturally,” the older boy said as he chewed on his meal. “But my powers are natural enough, so this counts as natural, doesn't it?”

It did, but Jinwoo didn't have to make a reply – he simply watched with a smile on his face as his boyfriend talked and rambled and complimented Jinwoo's sandwich making abilities.

It felt like what Jinwoo always assumed home was supposed to feel like.

 

**Author's Note:**

> you guys know the drill; send me them dolla bills [@vonseal](http://www.vonseal.tumblr.com).


End file.
